falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
三束雷射步槍 (Fallout 3)
}} The is a weapon which is added to Fallout 3 with the Broken Steel add-on. It is carried by Super Mutant Overlords. 特徵 三眼激光枪就像是把普通的AER9雷射步枪给砍了一半，然后在枪的前边装了一个分光的格栅。在枪体的中部额外追加了一个似乎是激光瞄准的部件。It also has a black-green, darker tone than the standard laser rifle. 每扣动一次扳机都会射出三道激光，等同于三倍的能量電池消耗速度，也就是只能发射八枪。 虽然看起来比AER9要小巧，但三眼激光枪实际上比AER9还要重上一磅。 Variants Variations of the AER9 exist in Fallout 3 and its add-ons: * Laser rifle - Standard version found throughout the wasteland. * Wazer Wifle - This unique variant of the AER9 has lower damage than the tri-beam, but higher durability and a larger magazine. It is obtained from Biwwy in Little Lamplight for five hundred caps (250 with Barter skill) or free with the Child at Heart perk. * Metal Blaster - This unique variant of the AER9 fires nine beams at once, using one microfusion cell similar to the Protectron's Gaze laser pistol. This feature, coupled with its remarkably high damage-per-shot, makes it a devastating short to close-range weapon, though its effectiveness greatly diminishes at a range with the "shotgun effect". It can be obtained by bringing fifty steel ingots to Everett in The Pitt. * Operation: Anchorage add-on includes an unused add-on-specific version of the laser rifle. It is identical to the normal laser rifle in both statistics and appearance. Its intended purpose in the add-on is unknown and it was cut from the final release, rendering it accessible only through the use of console commands. * A "demo" version of the laser rifle is included in Fallout 3, presumably left from the game's E3 demo. It does one point less damage per shot and less than half the critical damage than the standard variant, but has a much higher critical chance percentage. It is not used anywhere in the game and is only accessible through the use of console commands. Appearances The Tri-Beam Laser Rifle appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. Tri-Beam Laser Rifle vs. Metal Blaster *The Tri-Beam Laser Rifle has a longer effective range. **The Metal Blaster has a slightly shorter effective range. *The Tri-Beam Laser Rifle will do more damage with a VATS sneak attack (only one critical bonus allowed per VATS attack). ** The Metal Blaster will deal greater damage in a non-VATS sneak attack (one critical bonus per beam allowed in free-aim). *The Tri-Beam Laser Rifle will generally do more damage for a player with a low critical chance. **The Metal Blaster will generally do more damage for a player with a high critical chance. *The Tri-Beam Laser Rifle uses three Microfusion Cells. **The Metal Blaster uses only one cell per discharge. *The Tri-Beam Laser Rifle is repairable only with other Tri-Beam Laser Rifles. **The Metal Blaster can be repaired with any AER9 Laser Rifles or the Wazer Wifle. Videos Gallery Image:Tri-Beam_Laser_3_(G4).jpg|The Tri-Beam Laser, as seen in the gameplay videos. Image:Tri-Beam_Laser_4_(G4).jpg|Reloading the Tri-Beam Laser, from here we can see the weapon's approximate length. Image:Tri-Beam_Laser_5_(G4).jpg|The Tri-Beam Laser as seen in V.A.T.S. (From G4 gameplay video). de:Dreistrahliges Lasergewehr (Fallout 3) en:Tri-beam laser rifle (Fallout 3) es:Rifle láser de triple haz (Fallout 3) pl:Trójlufowy karabin laserowy (Fallout 3) ru:Трёхлучевая лазерная винтовка (Fallout 3) uk:Трьохпроменева лазерна гвинтівка (Fallout 3) Category:Broken Steel weapons Category:Fallout 3 Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Energy Weapons